Silver Wings
by Ayane Yokosuka
Summary: Cell stumbles upon Meegan in a beautiful place. What happens? Lemon. Cell x OC


Ayane: I have returned with a request from a dear friend/reviewer of mine: empress-seru! (cheers) She is a fan of my Cell fan-fictions and reviews a few of my stories very sweetly! I love you for this, empress-seru, which is why I have chosen to write this for you after my vows of no more Cell lemons!  
Hiei: -_-"  
Cell: (grins) Now this I will like…  
Ayane: Pssh. Like I care if _you_ like it… empress-seru, I do hope you enjoy this. I own nothing but the plot bunny!

* * *

**Silver Wings**

Something had called Cell to this area, yet he could not for the life of him figure out what it could have been. There was a presence… an air… _something_ that had enticed him here. It was almost like it had been preserved since the dawn of time. It looked as if no man had even come near this place. There was a beautiful waterfall forming a crystal clear lake underneath the thundering water. There were trees taller than the "skyscrapers" the humans had created. But he could care less for the beauty that surrounded him so that could not have been it. It was something else…

That was when he saw her. She was leaning against a tree on the other side of the lake, eyes closed.

_Hmm… what a pretty young girl…_ He chose to keep his distance, studying her from his place at the lakeside. She had rather short black hair, shorter in the back than in the front as it was spiked up in the back. Her black shirt revealed her stomach and it seemed she had lost part of her sleeves at some point. She wore dark slacks – or were they called "jeans" now? – that hugged her lower body quite well. Something sparkled on her neck and he found himself hovering across the lake in order to get a better view. When he was right in front of her he stopped and studied the set of silver wings hanging from her neck.

It took him a few minutes to register the black tail wrapped around her waist and the high level of power she possessed. He glared. She was a _Saiyan_.

"Young lady, I would be pleased if I could have a word with you. I am Cell, the most perfect being in the universe. I do not believe I have had to pleasure of meeting you, my dear…"

"When we start killing… It's all coming down right now. From the nightmare we've created, I want to be awakened somehow… When we start killing it all will be falling down… From the Hell that we're in all we are is fading away… When we start killing…" she sang quietly, seemingly ignoring him.

Cell, undaunted, continued, "Now it has come to my attention that you happen to be a Saiyan, my dear. I believe you should have at least heard of me, no matter where you live…"

"I took their smiles and I made them mine, I sold my soul just to hide the light. And now I see what I really am… A thief, a whore and, a liar!" she started a new song.

"You ignorant little Saiyan! How _dare_ you ignore perfection?" he shouted. Cell had never gotten angry at a woman before but her insolence irritated him more than anything else ever had.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open to look at him. A blush crept across her features as she studied him. She had amazing blue eyes with a ring of blue-green around the outside of the pupil. They stared at him with a peculiar sense of curiosity as she pulled an ear bud from her ear. "Hello. Did you say something?" she asked quietly. "I had my music on. Sorry. Everyone's always saying I'll damage my hearing…"

Without quite knowing why, he asked what her necklace was for. None of the other women he had met wore something so fragile unless they were going somewhere fancy and he told her as such.

She glared at him and clutched at the silver wings. "It's none of your damn business, is it?" she growled.

He knew it held some special meaning to her now or she would not have gotten so defensive. "My dear, what is your name?" he asked smoothly, changing the subject.

"Uhm… I'm Meegan."

"I am Cell. (1) It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Meegan." He took her hand and placed a small kiss on it. "Care to make a wager, my dear?"

She looked suspiciously at him. "Like what?"

"You are a Saiyan, correct? Then I challenge you to a fight, Meegan."

"What's the wager then?" she inquired.

"Simple, my dear. If I win, you do whatever I say until the end of the day and vice versa." He smirked. "Sound all right to you, Miss Meegan?"

She clucked her tongue. _He's not just a pretty face…_ she thought to herself, feeling a slight blush creep upon her face as she thought it. "You're on," she responded, sounding more timid than what she had hoped.

A chuckle that sent a chill right through her left his lips. "I presume we may begin immediately…? Unless, of course, you have a problem with it, my dear?"

"No problem. I'm always up for a fight!" She grinned at him and took a fighting stance a few feet away from him. "Ready to dance, Mister?" she taunted, sure she would win. However, when the fight started she knew immediately she was doomed to lose. She used all the attacks she had, even her own personal Diamond Shine and Panther Punch… yet it only resulted in her exhausting herself.

There was no denying it. This Cell guy was faster and stronger than her.

By the end he was gripping the front of her shirt, lifting her off the ground and holding her to a tree. He did not even have a scratch on his stupid, perfect face.

"It appears that you have lost, Miss Meegan," he stated plainly.

"Yeah, yeah… Whaddya want?" She was pouting; she had never lost a fight before in her _life_! Who was this guy and where did he come from?

A set of lips touched her own and her eyes widened to meet haughty magenta ones. _No way!_ she thought, her face aflame. _He's _kissing_ me! He's actually kissing me!_

"Did I surprise you? We did have a deal, after all. Do you know what I would like of you, my dear?" He traced her cheek with the tip of one black nail as she slowly shook her head. "Would you like to know, my dear?" He chuckled as the shaking of her head quickly turned into a nod.

She whimpered a bit at the sound of his laugh and felt her whole body grow warm.

"Hm…" His lips found her neck and he did little things with his mouth that made her gasp, whimper, and moan. "Is it all right, my dear?" Despite the wager, he was a gentleman first and foremost.

"Well I… I've only done this once before. It wasn't pleasant… Oh…!"

"Then I shall make this the most pleasant thing you have ever experienced," he responded huskily, nipping at her neck.

_Dear Gods, I can believe that!_ she thought, arching her body towards him. She moaned as his hands found their way down to the end of her shirt, slowly pulling it up and over her head. Without thinking, she quickly rid herself of the pants she was wearing – more clothing to get in the way – as he began taking off his own armor.

When they finished undressing, she gently traced his toned body, loving the feel of it. Her hands got lost in his messy black hair as his lips met hers again.

"…Mmm… Cell…" she murmured, his mouth sliding down her body to latch onto her breast. "Gods…"

He grabbed her gently and laid her down on the ground, raking his teeth down her body, making her shudder and giggle slightly. He took her legs in his hands and slowly put them up at his waist, the tip of his member poking at her entrance. He looked up to her glazed over eyes and chuckled.

"Are you quite prepared, my dear?" he whispered in her ear, giving it a small nibble.

"Yes…!" she gasped. A cry left her lips as he pushed his way into her already wet folds. His lips met hers with such a force she was sure hers would bruise. She rocked her hips up to meet his with each thrust, letting him swallow the moans he made her emit as he seemed to go deeper each time. Her legs were clenched around his waist tightly, despite how weak he was making her feel. Her nails scraped down his back, pushing him to go faster than before. She cried out as he released her lips and bit down on the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Cell…!"

"Want something, my dear?..." he murmured, smirking at her.

Although she was not sure if he could nor whether or not her body could handle it, she responded meekly, "Faster…?"

A deep chuckle left his throat and he complied, pounding deeply into her. He gripped her hips and lifted them to allow him to go even deeper. "This better, my dear?"

"Yes… Gods, yes!" she screamed, coming hard. Her wet walls clenched around him as he continued thrusting, making him come as well. They lay there for a while, her trying to catch her breath, and stared at one another.

"Better, Miss Meegan?" he asked, his voice coming out like a purr.

A blush made its way across her face and she glanced down at the ground. "That was… uhm… th-thank you, Cell…" She could not bring herself to tell him how fantastic it was and how she would like to do this again… right away, in fact. This had been the most exhilarating thing to ever happen to her.

"You are quite welcome, my dear…" He kissed her again and studied her eyes.

After such an intimate time she felt the need to answer his earlier question. "Cell… this necklace… it's in remembrance of a friend of mine…" she murmured, tears forming in her eyes.

He stroked her cheek. "You did not have to tell me, Miss Meegan…"

"But, I—"

He kissed her deeply, successfully quieting her. "I shall make you forget about how sad you are… After all, I get whatever I want all day, correct?" He smirked sexily at her. "You do not mind, I trust…?" Without waiting for a response, he covered her mouth with his own again and entered her once more.

It would be a long, but fun, day.

Meegan was not complaining.

Today was awesome.

* * *

I _do_ hope no one went into the Doomsday Broadcast! – (1)

Ayane: Oh dear… Hope you enjoyed this, empress-seru! I tried to add everything you told me. Not good at fight scenes so I cut it short… Sorry. Hope you don't mind!

Hiei: Hn. The vamp and the android keep bothering me…

Ayane: Yeah, yeah… Alucard and Cell keep bothering ya. I hear you. You deserve it. Well, the fic is done! Time to get back to my harry Potter fic! (grins) putting it off much too long…

Kurama: Done in two days, Lady Ayane? Impressive

Ayane: (giggles) Thanks, Kur-kun! Please review!


End file.
